


mess me up

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, nothing else, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: The boys get sloppy drunk at the Audi party.





	mess me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts), [linksugiecookerneal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksugiecookerneal/gifts).

> First, I'd like to thank Em for basically telling me to write this after a conversation we had.
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank Erika for spurring me on with the filth.
> 
> And thirdly, I'd like to thank gravity for doing that swoopy thing with Rhett's hair in those pictures. Rhett works hard, but gravity works harder, and for that I'm thankful.

Rhett is _drunk_. The party is in full swing in the ballroom, everyone dressed to the nines with a drink in their hand and a beauty on their arm. Audi graciously invited them back for another year of pre-Emmy’s partying and Rhett couldn’t be happier. 

_Maybe I could definitely be happier_, he thinks as a tray full of some classy drink passes by him. He sways towards the tray and plucks one off, downing it in only a few seconds. The waiter carrying the tray gives him a look but offers him another. Rhett grins as he sets the empty glass down, picks up two more, and thanks the gentleman.

Rhett is working on the first glass—how many has he had tonight?—when he sees Link chatting up Stevie across the room. He can tell from the way Link is clutching his drink and rocking on his feet that he’s more than a little tipsy. Rhett grins, downs the liquid, and makes his way over with the full glass.

“Hey, man,” Link says loudly and waves before Rhett can reach the talking pair. 

Rhett stops just a few inches from Link, practically shoulders Stevie out of the way to get to the other man. She huffs and rolls her eyes, shoving him back gently. He takes a sip of the drink still in his hand as he eyes Link. He’s just as drunk as Rhett, eyes bright behind his glasses, skin flushed and a pretty pink. Link smirks at him over the rim of his own glass as he takes a long swig. Rhett just wants to—

“Rhett,” Stevie says and waves a hand in his face. Rhett jerks his eyes down to her face and grins dopily. She sighs. “The two of you I swear. Come to a party and ya’ll get sloppy.” Gesturing between the two of them, she huffs and backs away. “Go on, enjoy your fun!”

Rhett laughs as Stevie walks away to join another group of party-goers. Link lets out a breathy giggle, cradling the now empty glass to his chest. He looks up at Rhett, eyes too bright and skin too pink, hair a perfect swoop across the top of his head. Swallowing thickly, Rhett downs his drink, enjoys the burn as it goes down, and sets it roughly on the tray of a passing waiter. 

“Hey, Link,” Rhett whispers as he carefully leans closer to Link. Link sways back then forwards, grinning at Rhett’s drunken state, and steadies him with a hand on his chest. “Did I tell you how good you look tonight?” He reaches for Link’s wrist but Link jerks it away just in time for Rhett to remember where they’re at. Blinking rapidly, Rhett reels back and takes a step away. 

Link smirks, full of filthy implications, and Rhett groans quietly. He bites the inside of his cheek and wishes he had another drink in his hand to steel the arousal building in his belly. The alcohol is making him _too_ brave. He doesn’t even remember how many he’s had, but he knows it is enough to fog up his brain and cloud his judgement. They don’t get drunk at events usually, at least not this much; not enough to make them regret it in the morning anyway. 

“Rhett…” Link murmurs. 

The expression on Link’s face punches Rhett right in the gut, causes all the air to leave his lungs in a _whoosh_ that makes his head spin. Or it’s just the drinks. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. Link is staring straight into his soul, eyes boring holes into him, lips parted. He exhales in a rush then sets his empty glass down on a nearby table. 

“We’re drunk,” Link groans. But Rhett grabs him by the shoulders anyway and steers him around, through the crowd, past Stevie who rolls her eyes at them, and out the door into the warm night air. Who cares if someone saw them. They disappear from parties together all the time, their families are used to it, the crew is used to it. It’s become a part of who they are to everyone else.

Usually though they aren’t drunk and walking on stumbling legs. 

The warm air feels good on Rhett’s flushed face. Link’s shoulders feel _great_ under his hands. He likes that feeling better. 

“Where’re we goin’?” Link mumbles, voice slurring a little. He trips over his own feet when Rhett accidentally steers him too hard, but Rhett catches him clumsily.

Rhett isn’t entirely sure where they’re going. He stops guiding Link and thinks for a moment. His brain is foggy as he looks around at where they are standing. There’s a sea of cars, all VIP guest vehicles, and suddenly Rhett gets an idea. He giddily squeezes Link’s shoulders and pushes him to start walking again.

“Dude, don’t push me,” Link laughs loudly. “M’too tipsy to walk straight.” 

Rhett holds onto him until he sees what he’s looking for, parked almost on the other side of the lot and far enough away that nobody would see. Link’s new car is shiny under the moonlight and the street lamp. Link barks out a laugh when they get close to the car. 

“Why’re we here, Rhett?” Link spins around too fast and has to hold onto Rhett’s arms for balance. Rhett wraps his hands around his friend’s forearms to help. He sways a little from spinning around, eyes crossing slightly. He finally shakes his head and beams up at Rhett. 

Rhett shifts on his feet. He didn’t realize how turned on he was until he stopped moving long enough to notice the growing erection in his pants. _Man, these pants are tight_ he thinks. Link must notice because he drops his gaze to Rhett’s crotch and inhales sharply. It’s enough.

Rhett keeps a hold of Link’s arms and shoves him up against the car, full body holding Link against the back passenger door. Link’s breath hitches in his throat.

“M’gonna fuck you in your new car, Link,” he states. He grinds his hips into Link’s pelvis and Link _thunks_ his head against the car, moaning loudly into the night. Rhett rocks forward, holds Link’s arms against the window, and kisses his jaw. It’s kind of sloppy and he misses at first, but finally his lips land on the jut of it, just below his ear. “Gonna filthy it up, fuck you so hard you cum all over the leather seats.”

Link’s moan reverberates from his chest into Rhett’s. Rhett’s pants grow tighter and the bulge against his thigh does, too. He huffs out a breath and sucks Link’s earlobe into his mouth, twirls it around and bites at it before moving down his neck. Link’s skin is sweaty. Rhett catches a bead of sweat as it rolls down from his hairline and laps it up.

Rhett pulls away and Link whines. When he looks into Link’s eyes they’re dark with arousal and burning, some of the drunkenness from before gone. He kisses Link, deep and filthy, arousal searing through his veins to mingle with the alcohol still in his system. It’s addicting and he doesn’t want to stop, ever. 

“Stop talking then,” Link whines again. He jerks his arms out of Rhett’s grip and shimmies down until he’s on his knees. “But first,” he grins. Rhett’s hips buck forward before he can stop himself. Link presses a kiss to his fabric covered erection, mouths at it sloppily before he gets the zipper in his fingers and slides it down. 

Rhett thinks his chest might explode if Link doesn’t hurry it up. Finally the zipper is all the way down and button popped. He sighs when Link grabs both pants and underwear and yanks them down in one go, stopping when the clothes are bunched around his thighs. The air feels good on his dick and he moans, reeling forward to grab onto the roof of the car.

He drops his head to watch Link wrap a hand around the base. Link glances up at him, smirking, blue eyes _burning_ as he stares at Rhett. “Gonna get your pants dirty, bo,” Rhett groans. Link rolls his eyes, shifts up onto his knees further, and sucks Rhett down until he reaches his own hand.

Rhett gasps and grinds his hips forward, right into Link’s hot mouth. Link splutters but doesn’t pull back, and Rhett throws his head back into the night air, smiling broadly in delight. The alcohol is thrumming through his veins, spurring his arousal on, making him breathless with it. 

“Fuck, so good, Link,” Rhett moans. Link hums around his dick and pumps his hand where it’s still wrapped around Rhett, pulls a delicious sound from Rhett’s throat. Rhett can feel spit sliding over his balls and onto his thigh, imagines Link’s hand and mouth must be filthy with it. He wants to see so he drops his head between his arms and watches. 

Link is absolutely beautiful in Rhett’s shadow, head bobbing in time with his hand, lips shiny with spit. Rhett grinds his hips forward, grunting when Link takes it so easily this time. Rhett wonders how obscene they look if anybody were to see them: Link on his knees on the pavement, Rhett with his pants and underwear down around his thighs, hands gripped tightly on the car, and Link giving the best head ever. 

The tell tale sign of release is building in Rhett’s gut, threatening to take over and cause him to spill too fast too soon into Link’s mouth. So he reaches down and tangles his fingers in Link’s hair to pull him off and roughly get him to his feet. Link grins as he wipes the spit from his mouth and chin. 

“Don’t wanna cum yet,” Rhett grunts. “Too good at that.” Link kisses him roughly and palms his cock, drags his hand up Rhett’s button down to find the collar of his jacket and tug him closer. 

“Get the keys,” Link demands. Rhett swiftly reaches into Link’s front pocket, nudges at his erection first, then yanks the keys out so he can unlock the car. Link shoves forward enough for Rhett to open the back door and toss the keys somewhere into the front seat. 

Rhett crowds immediately into Link’s space and kisses him until Link is falling into the car, ass hitting the leather seat and Rhett covering him, tall and almost too big for the space. His pants don’t allow him to spread very far so he grabs at the headrest on the driver’s seat and uses his other hand to balance on the seat by Link’s hip. 

“I’m a big man,” he jokes. “How’m I gonna fit?” His smile broadens when Link giggles and kisses him once, then shoves him back out into the night. 

“Switch with me,” Link says as he slides backwards into car so he can sit up on his knees and give Rhett the room he needs. Rhett understands immediately, but first reaches around to the button on the front seat that will slide it forward as far as possible. He needs all the room he can get. 

Standing, Rhett yanks his pants and underwear up enough that he can crawl into the car with Link without tripping all over himself. He’s still tipsy and can tell that Link is too, but the night air and a blowjob have sobered him up enough that he doesn’t fall ungracefully into the backseat. But even after he is seated with the driver’s seat all the way forward there’s not much room.

Rhett has just enough space to spread his legs and lift his hips to push his clothes back down. Link moans breathily next to him and reaches out, grabs Rhett by the neck, and jerks him into a rough kiss. Link leans over him and takes up all the extra space, hands cradling his head just right as they kiss. 

“Come on, stop fucking around,” Link says as he pulls away. 

Rhett huffs and pushes Link back by the shoulders. He looks Link up and down, takes in every inch of him in the moonlight and street lamp filtering through the window behind him. His jacket has come unbuttoned and the top few buttons of his shirt as well. His lips are still puffy and red, and the bulge in his pants is obvious even in the barely lit car. 

“You look so fuckin’ hot, bo,” Rhett groans and reaches out with needy hands to get Link to move. Link gasps when Rhett grabs him around the waist and manhandles him into his own lap, seated just right. Rhett’s cock jumps at the friction Link’s pants cause. “Get’chur pants undone,” he commands. Moaning, Link hastily unbuttons and unzips his pinstripe pants. He pauses though and Rhett raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“How’m I gonna get them off?” 

Rhett groans and rolls his head back against the seat. He’s painfully hard where Link sits on him so he rolls his hips up and Link moves with him, eyes fluttering closed. He grabs Link’s pants and underwear and shoves them down as far as possible, careful not to rip them. Though he wouldn’t mind ripping them off right now, just so he can—

Link suddenly rolls off of Rhett and slides down in the seat enough to raise his hips, jerk his pants and underwear off, and kick them down and off of at least one foot. His shoes get caught and he kicks those off too, laughing when his clothes still manage to tangle up; he leaves them and is surging back towards Rhett in no time. Their mouths clash together with too much teeth and tongue, but Rhett doesn’t care. 

“Help me,” Link whispers. He gets back to his knees and holds onto Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett wiggles around, head barely bumping against the roof of the car while Link gets his right leg over Rhett’s lap. It’s a tight fit seated close like this so Rhett gets him by the waist and maneuvers him until Link’s leg is squished between their bodies and the door.

Finally, Link is settled in Rhett’s lap, Rhett’s cock trapped between them and aching. Link is hard against his own stomach and Rhett can see a bead of pre-cum smearing into his nice white shirt. He exhales heavily, breath puffing against Link’s face as they wait a beat, catch their breath. 

After a moment Link rolls his hips down and they both moan thickly, the sound echoing in the car. Rhett can’t wait any longer. He licks the palm of his hand and grasps both of their cocks together, moaning again at how good it feels, and pumps his hand once then twice to smear the spit and pre-cum around. 

“Hurry up,” Link whines and keeps rolling his hips into Rhett’s hands, sliding his cock against Rhett’s almost too rough. Rhett speeds up his hand, gets them both slick, and that feeling returns in his belly. He curls his toes in his shoes and jerks his hips up, sending Link banging into the roof of the car. Rhett freezes, then dissolves into laughter. “Shit,” Link hisses as he rubs the crown of his head. 

“Sorry, sorry I can’t help myself. Just wanna fuck you, enough of this,” Rhett moans and takes his hand away. Link whines at the loss, swaying forward to kiss Rhett, bump on the head forgotten. 

Rhett shifts so he can lift Link up on his knees, body bending in an uncomfortable looking position as Rhett brings his hand around and presses a clean finger into Link roughly. Link stutters on a gasp and throws a hand out to balance on Rhett’s shoulder, other hand flying up to the roof of the car to stop his head from banging on it again. 

“Come on, baby, more,” Link pants, eyes burning holes into Rhett’s flushed face. Rhett grins and presses his finger in to the first knuckle. He kisses Link’s throat as he gently works in a second finger. 

They stay like that long enough for Rhett to gently but quickly work Link open, Link moaning through it loudly and rocking onto Rhett’s fingers like he’s desperate for it. Rhett mouths at his throat, leaving strings of spit in his wake, drunk with it and aching for more. 

Link shoves at Rhett’s shoulder, moaning, and presses a sloppy kiss to Rhett’s mouth. He lifts himself off Rhett’s fingers while Rhett pumps himself, getting the pre-cum beading at his slit spread around to slick himself up. His breathing is ragged and his chest heaving, and he notices Link’s is too. Rhett moans desperately on one more sweep, lines himself up, and grabs Link’s hip with his free hand. 

“Ready?” Rhett squeezes Link’s hip and Link nods his head, too far gone to speak now. 

When Link sinks, he does it slowly. Rhett holds him steady on his sweaty hip and tries not to buck up, push in too fast too soon. They have done this enough, in similar desperate times, that Rhett knows Link is used to the sting, loves it actually. A hiss and groan, then Link is almost there. 

“S’good, baby, the way you take it,” Rhett huffs. Sweat is rolling down his temples, neck, and back. His clothes will be soaked when this is all over. “Love the way it stings don’t ya?” He’s panting now as Link drives down harder; his hands are still keeping balance but he’s shaking, on the verge of losing his grip. 

Link pauses and adjusts, squeezing around Rhett’s dick to tease. Rhett throws his head back, can’t take it anymore, and thrusts up into Link the rest of the way. It sends Link heaving upwards, narrowly missing another bump on the head. Link gasps wildly and reels forward to grasp Rhett’s hair. 

“Yeah, _yeah_,” Rhett stutters, “hold onto my hair, baby.” Link grips said hair as tight as possible, moaning loudly and uninhibited in the semi-privacy of the car. 

One hand still on Link’s sweaty hip and the other holding him tightly on the back of his jacket, Rhett fucks up into Link roughly. He starts up a choppy and uneven rhythm, hips stuttering every time Link rolls his hips down to meet him. It’s getting hot in the car, sweaty and slick where their bodies meet, and Rhett feels _wrecked_. 

Link’s grip on his hair tightens and releases with every upward thrust of Rhett’s pelvis. It spurs Rhett on to move faster, harder, desperate and aching for that sweet release. Link is moaning wildly, head thrown back and mouth parted obscenely, skin flushed everywhere that Rhett can see. He wants to see more so he jerks Link back where he’s holding on to his jacket and rests his forehead on Link’s shoulder so he can watch. 

It’s obscene watching the way his cock thrusts into Link, moonlight and lamp light the only thing allowing him to see. The sight of Link leaking against his shirt has Rhett panting, fingers gripping too tight into Link’s waist, other hand wadding up Link’s jacket to the point of wrinkling. 

“Almost there, almost there, _Link_,” Rhett gasps. He fucks harder, tightens his grip so much that Link winces and moans at the same time. He wants to watch Link cum, just like this, holding onto Rhett’s hair and Rhett holding him. The leather seat starts squeaking the more desperately Rhett thrusts his cock into his friend’s ass. He’s vaguely aware that the car is rocking. 

“_Rhett_—” Link whines pitifully. He squeezes Rhett’s hair in his fingers, tangles them, yanks Rhett’s head back so they can kiss. It’s filthy, it’s dirty; Link’s teeth bite at Rhett’s lips and tug the bottom one in between his own to suck until Rhett is moaning and gasping for breath, ripping himself away from Link’s mouth. 

“You gonna cum for me, just like this?” Rhett asks on a laugh. It’s so good he can’t breathe. That churning in his gut has skyrocketed to a burning fire licking up his spine, squeezing the air out of his lungs, choking him. “_Link_, you feel so good, Jesus.” He’s panting and his thrusts are stuttering wildly as fucks up into his best friend’s body. 

Link grabs him by the chin and kisses him again to shut him up. He laughs breathlessly into Rhett’s mouth when Rhett thrusts up sharply, holds him down against his cock so he can drive it into Link fast. He’s getting close. Link’s dick has created a sizeable wet spot on the white shirt; he’s close too. Link can’t move, can’t speak, and Rhett loves it. 

Rhett twists his hips up one more time, thrusts roughly at the same time Link bites down on his bottom lip, and Rhett is throwing his head back against the seat, moaning through his release. It burns him up from the inside out, tears his lungs from his chest, makes him see stars. 

Breathless, Rhett holds Link against him while he continues to thrust, ignoring the _too much_ feeling on his now spent cock. Link bats his hands away with a whine and tightens a hand in Rhett’s hair, yanks, twists his hips down just right and comes onto his shirt in thick spurts. Some of it even lands on his chin, dripping off in a thick bead, and Rhett can’t help but moan again, cock twitching weakly inside Link.

They come down together, Rhett helping Link up and over onto the seat next to him. He’s boneless and thoroughly wrecked. Rhett feels the same and can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him; he scrapes a hand over his face to wipe away the sweat. He feels gross all of a sudden with his sweaty ass sticking to Link’s leather seat and his shirt and jacket soaked through. 

Link groans next to him. Rhett looks over and sees he’s shakily pushing himself into a sitting position. He looks…he looks _good_ like that with the moonlight and the street lamp haloing his messy hair, sweaty skin, and naked lower half. If it wasn’t so soon, Rhett would be pinning him down and sliding right back in to make good on his promise to make Link come all over the leather. His spent cock gives an interested twitch but doesn’t go much further than that. 

“My seats,” Link whines. Rhett watches him lift up and jerk his clothes back into place haphazardly. He can see a slick wet spot where his ass was resting moments ago; it makes Rhett’s head spin knowing he did that, knowing he fucked his best friend thoroughly enough that his own seed is dripping out. 

Rhett reaches over and pulls Link to his chest, cradles his head and neck to kiss him roughly, muss him up a little more. “I think we’re still a little drunk,” Rhett giggles. Or maybe he’s drunk on the orgasm leaving him sated and happy. 

Link heaves a sigh and kisses Rhett again, sweet this time, but then quickly turning deep and thorough. It’s full of promises. 

“You, buddy roll, are helping me clean this car, bright and early tomorrow morning,” Link says with a poke to Rhett’s chest. 

“If you say so, _buddy roll_,” Rhett mocks, tipsy and giddy with arousal and satisfaction. 

Link rolls his eyes, pecks his lips one more time, and lets Rhett roll and maneuver until Link is on his back, pinned down by Rhett’s weight as they kiss. It’s satisfying, pinning him down like this, and has his insides stirring in interest, dick twitching against Link’s wet shirt. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Link warns. “And pull your pants up, dude.”

Rhett laughs, happy and loud, and kisses Link breathless.


End file.
